War Machine vs. David Mitchell
The first round began. Mitchell landed a leg kick. Machine stuffed a double to the clinch, nope Mitchell got it. Machine stood to the clinch. Four thirty-five as Machine was stuffing another double. He did successfully. Four fifteen. Mitchell got that double. Four minutes. 'Good boy, there we go.' Machine reversed on top with a double. Mitchell worked rubber guard. Three thirty-five. 'Don't hold the shorts.' 'He's tired already, Jon.' Three fifteen. 'Wake up! Work!' 'Watch the triangle, Jon.' Three minutes. 'Make something happen!' Mitchell landed a pair of right elbows from the bottom. Mitchell was going for an omoplata. No, gogoplata. Wow heh. Machine rolled out, he had an omoplata of his own. Mitchell landed on top with two fifteen. Mitchell passed to side control. He had the back. Machine turned to guard defending a triangle with two minutes. Mitchell worked rubber guard and pulled it over, Machine stood out and let him up. Machine landed a big right. He stuffed a double and shoved Mitchell down to guard. Mitchell worked rubber guard. One thirty. Machine stood and let him up. Machine landed a left hook. Mitchell pulled half-guard after getting a single stuffed. One minute. 'Don't let him do anything from there.' The ref stood them up. Machine stuffed a single. Machine got a trip to guard. 'Wake up, Dave.' Mitchell worked rubber guard. 'Show him who you are.' Ten. 'Sweep!' The first round ended. The second round began. Machine blocked a high kick and ate aleg kick. Mitchell landed an inside kick. Mitchell pulled guard after getting a single stuffed. He worked rubber guard. Four thirty-five. He let it go. He backed off and let him up. Mitchell landed an uppercut. Four fifteen. They clinched and broke. Machine landed a right and another and hurt him. Mitchell pulled guard. Four minutes. Machine let him up. Mitchell pulled guard again working rubber guard. Three thirty-five. 'He's desperate.' Mitchell let it go wih three fifteen. Mitchell was active from the bottom. Machine let him up with three minutes. Two thirty-five. Machine is swinging wild. They clinched up. Mitchell got a double. Two fifteen. He passed to half-guard. 'Good boy, good boy.' Two minutes. Mitchell went for a leglock, Achilles. He had it tight. Machine backed off. One thirty-five. He let him up. Machine landed a left hook and a right hand. One fifteen. Machine blocked a high kick to the clinch. One minute. Machine got a throw to guard. Mitchell worked rubber guard. Thirty-five. He landed a right elbow from the bottom. He landed anotehr one. Fifteen. 'Score, score, score.' The second round ended. The third round began. 'He's gonna go wild. You better take it to him.' Machine landed an inside kick and ate a leg kick. Mitchell worked a single. He switched a double. Back to a single. Four thirty-five. 'Pressure, he don't like it.' Machine sprawled, Mitchell pulled guard. He worked rubber guard and let it go. Four fifteen. Machine passed out to almost side control with it though. Four minutes. Machine let him up. They clinched. Machine gto a trip to guard, and Mitchell worked rubber guard. Three thirty-five. Machine passed to half-guard. Three fifteen. 'You told me you were gonna push so let's go.' Mitchell worked rubber guard. Three minutes. 'Go hard.' Two thirty-five. 'Keep scoring.' Machine let him up. Two fifteen. Machine landed an uppercut to the clinch. Mitchell worked for a single there. Machine dropped for a kimura and tried to turn to an armbar. Mitchell turned for the back. Machine turned to guard. Mitchell worked rubber guard. One thirty-five. One fifteen as Mitchell let it go. Machine let him up with one minute. Machine got a double to guard. 'He's gassed, score.' 'Good boy.' Thirty-five. Mitchell landed five or six right elbows from the bottom. 'Show 'em who you are.' Machine laned a right. Fifteen. Machine landed a right. Ten... Machine dropped back for a leglock. The third round ended. They clasped hands. I had it 29-28 for Jon Koppenhaver. 29-28 Mitchell, 29-28 Machine, 30-27 Mitchell.